Transferred Hearts Locked Lips
by FFx2FanChick
Summary: Will be R in later chapters! This is my fisrt Harry Potter fanfiction! So Please R&R! A girl from America is transferred to Hogwarts. And she seems to catch the eyes of many including our real hott "villian" Draco! Woo Hoo! R&R or witness 'Avada Kedavra!


> > > > **Transferred Hearts Locked Lips** PG-13 **MAYBE R LATER**!! I own only the plot and Kori Walker, Hogworths and stuff I own! If I owned Draco I'd be a happy girl! If I owned Tom Felton I'd be in heaven! WOO HOOO!!!..._Blinks and looks around squeaks and hides_ ON WITH THE STORY!!!!
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> **CHAPTER ONE: AMERICAN CHICK**
>>>> 
>>>> Kori was sick of it. She had just received a letter about Hogsworth being closed down. There was a serial killer. Okay so...the teachers quit. The school was no longer top notch. And parents filed an arrangement for the closure of the school for young witches and wizards. Her mother had arranged it so she would go to Hogwarts for she had went there when she lived in England. Kori was one in a million. She didn't have to use a wand all the time; she also knew a few 'new' spells! And she came from a famous family. The Walkers' they were known as the 'PURE BLOODS' not a _single_ drop of their blood was 'muggle blood'.  
"Korianne! Where on earth are you?! We have to fly to England! You start school in 4 days! Hurry up!" screamed her mother. Kori had also received a letter of acceptance. It said on the envelope the following:
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "'Miss K. Walker 
>>>> 
>>>> An American Mansion 18
>>>> 
>>>> Private Drive
>>>> 
>>>> Beverly Hills, CA'"
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> It somehow knew about her last school. And had required information inside. Basically she could keep the already owned things. Only she needed to get new robes. She would be in a new school her 3rd year. Rumor had it Harry Potter was a 3rd year student there. The Harry Potter the survivor. But what did she care? She despised him even though she never met him before in her life. Call it a hunch or something like that. She was a Walker and the best of Hogworth's Viper house. (A/N: Viper is their version of Slytherin. And Sphinx is Gryffindor. Ravenwing is a DER! And Hyfflupuff is a DUH!) The exact text of the letter said:
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
_of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and _**WIZARDRY**  
**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** (_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards_)  
  
Dear Miss. Walker,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
** _Minerva McGonagall_**  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Kori received it a week or two before June 31st. Her mother immediately responded replying that she would attend. 
>>>> 
>>>> "Mom! Why did you have to agree?! I wanna stay in AMERICA!" she screamed. Her mother laughed as she walked into her room.  
"Korianne! Your father would like you to go to a worthy school! And what your father wants he shall receive! Besides it's an excuse to see my good friend again! I haven't seen her since_ I_ graduated at Hogwarts! My dearest friend Narcissa! I do believe she is married and has a son your age! Narcissa Malfoy! I do believe her son's name is Draco. Isn't wonderful that we'll see each other again?? I can't wait! Oh me, I feel like a young child acting this way! But I'm soo happy! I shall be awaiting your presence downstairs." She said with a grin.
>>>> 
>>>> "Debbie? Debbie! I seek your assistance!" she screamed. Just as she said Debbie a little house elf came running in.
>>>> 
>>>> "Mistress seeks Debbie? What's Mistress need?" she asked while bowing.
>>>> 
>>>> "Take Korianne's bags and load them into the limo's trunk. And that will be all for now. Thank-you Debbie." She replied. The house elf nodded and sprinted off towards the bags and began to transport them with care. Kori's mother walked downstairs leaving Kori alone with the little house elf.
>>>> 
>>>> "You know it's a shame you can't go to the school with me...your like a true friend, ya know?" the little house elf stopped transporting the bags and looked up at Kori.
>>>> 
>>>> "Little Mistress is very kind to Debbie. Tries to free Debbie...Debbie owe life to Little Mistress. Debbie love to be equal in Little Mistress' eyes. Good friend be Debbie." She replied. Kori smiled and began to help with the bags.
>>>> 
>>>> "Little Mistress remember spell Debbie teach?" "Yup! I'll never forget a good spell! You taught me to not need a wand! But it's a shame how at this new school I need to use a wand...what a waist!" she laughed.
>>>> 
>>>> "Why you help Debbie? Why you not go to your mother? Mistress told Debbie to transport bags...not Little Mistress."
>>>> 
>>>> "Cause we're equal in my books! Plus I like saying 'TRANSPORT!' I use that spell whenever I can!" she laughed when the little house elf blushed at her comment of being equal. After the last bag was transported Kori grinned and sprinted downstairs. She sprinted down the stairs and tripped. She let out a shrill as she fell down the remaining 18 stairs.
>>>> 
>>>> "Ahhhh! Nooo!! Oww! EEEEE! H-E-L-P-!!" Debbie sprinted to the stairs and screamed out a spell.
>>>> 
>>>> "Save Little Mistress and heal her good! Nothing wrong with her! She not falls anymore!" Kori gasped as she began to float down the last four stairs and landed on her feet. She looked up and Debbie and grinned.
>>>> 
>>>> "Mann...you still got my back! Thanks!" her mother came sprinting into the room and gasped.
>>>> 
>>>> "Korianne! What was all the screaming?! Are you all right?! What happened?!"
>>>> 
>>>> "I'm okay mom. I just fell and if it weren't for Deb...I'd be a cripple for sure!" her mother flinched at the name Deb.
>>>> 
>>>> "Deb? Debbie? Our house elf? Well thank heavens she _saved _you!" with that she stormed off. She heard a bunch of paw prints run towards her and looked up to see her puppy running to her.
>>>> 
>>>> "Meria! Come to mommy!" she grinned as the husky puppy tackled her.
>>>> 
>>>> "How's my little America?" she laughed as she ruffled the fur. She heard her father's footsteps approaching and jumped up.
>>>> 
>>>> "Hello father, how are you today?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Shut up! Did I say you could speak?!" he screamed at his daughter.
>>>> 
>>>> "hmhnmm...." She mumbled as she shook her head. Her father had his good and bad moments. Basically if she did something he liked it was a good moment. Normally she didn't always get on his good side. So she'd avoided _as much_ as she possibly could.
>>>> 
>>>> "Your mother told me about your transfer in the last letter and I owled her and told her I was coming. So when are you leaving?" he asked turning into a good mood.
>>>> 
>>>> "I will be leaving just about now father. And I heard that this place has Quidditch also..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Well of course! You think you'd be going if it didn't? You're a Walker! A natural Quidditch player!" he said proudly. She had to admit she loved Quidditch and it came to her like a charm! She had once been a Seeker for the Viper house but had eventually moved up to Beater. A_ big improvement_ to the slot. It had made her father proud and that was _rare_ lately.
>>>> 
>>>> "Well I have you to thank for that father." She said proudly and that made her father smile. "Well hurry up! Your mother is waiting!" he said pointing to her impatient mother.
>>>> 
>>>> "Will you be coming father? It wouldn't be the same without you..." he frowned and gave a sigh.
>>>> 
>>>> "I'll see you on Halloween. I've arranged it so your mother and me can visit you. And I swear if you get on the Quidditch team I _WILL_ come to your games as much as possible. Now get going Korianne!" she grinned and gave him a hug and sprinted towards the limo. As she jumped in she turned toward her mother.
>>>> 
>>>> "Ohh...I can't believe I'm going to see Narcissa again!"
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> **LATER AT MALFOY MANOR! **
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "Draco! Darling where are you? Hurry up and get out here! My dearest friend is coming soon! I can't believe that Loraine is coming! I haven't seen her in ages! I hear she has a daughter your age! Named Korianne if I remember correctly. And are you_ ready_ yet? You have to leave for Hogwarts now!" 
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes mother.... I'm leaving now. See you Christmas!" hollered Draco as he ran to a carriage and was off to the train.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> **IN A CARRIAGE AT HOGWARTS ENTRENCE!**
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "Now Korianne I will walk in with you. Only because I have to have a word with your new headmaster. So let's make it quick alright?" Kori nodded in response as the door opened. She stepped down wearing her old uniform with pride. It had the Viper house logo (think Slytherin! Slytherin!). She followed her mother into the dinning quarters as directed (where they eat and get sorted...). She opened the doors with ease and walked ahead. Her mother close behind. Students turned and watched the young girl and a woman walk towards the front of the room. 
>>>> 
>>>> "Hey who is that?" asked Ron Weasley looking at the girl (A/N: this is 3rd year folks!).
>>>> 
>>>> "I don't know Ron..."said Harry Potter. Hermione Granger turned around and announced (being the know-it-all she is)
>>>> 
>>>> "That's the new girl from America. Wonder what year and house she's going to be in..." as if on cue Dumbledore cleared his trough everyone got quiet.
>>>> 
>>>> "As some of you know we have a girl coming all the way from our sister school Hogworths in America. She will go through the sorting procedure to see what house she will be in. She will be in her third year." Kori approached the stool and took a seat. She had no emotion showing. Even when the Sorting Hat called out.
>>>> 
>>>> "Ah! Another Walker. Haven't seen a Walker in years! And is that a hint of a Parker in there? Well this is a complicated mind but an even harder decision. You'd do wonderful in Slytherin...but also wondrous in Gryffindor! Hmmm...I see you were in the Viper house before...hmm...well even though this is hard to choose.... you seemed to do outstanding in the Viper house at Hogworths. And you seem to enjoy the colors! I'd have to say only one thing! SLYTHERIN!" Kori smirked as she stood up. Her mother grinned as she ran up to her and said good-bye.
>>>> 
>>>> "You know I was in the same house! Your father was in Viper! See you at Halloween!" with that Kori's mother left. Kori looked at Dumbledore and he smiled.
>>>> 
>>>> "It seems that Miss Walker has become a part of Slytherin. Students this is Korianne Walker our new student and member of Slytherin! Welcome her as you welcome 1st years!" he said as he pointed to where she should sit. She remained on the spot.
>>>> 
>>>> "Excuse me but I feel this seriously has to be said. My name is not going to be Korianne it will be Kori. With all do respect sir." He grinned and gave her a nod.
>>>> 
>>>> "There's been a correction. It is Kori Walker students!" with a small smile she walked off to the Slytherin table. And sat next to a girl who turned to her and smirked.
>>>> 
>>>> "The name's Pansy!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Kori. So do you have anything fun to do? I'm totally bored! Even bored enough to study about that annoying pipsqueak Harry Potter I hear soo much about!" everyone froze.
>>>> 
>>>> "Study him? What do you mean?" asked Pansy (A/N: I only kno the movies! I am not a huge fan of the book but I skim it! Maybe OOC!)
>>>> 
>>>> "As in this annoying kid lives the _Unblockable Curse_ here in England and America picks up on it! Jeez! What gives? So what he was lucky? I say it's a bunch of bullshit! Who the bloody hell wants to study a kid that lived this '_Unblockable Curse' _when a _lovely_ thing called Quidditch exists?" this seemed to catch the attention of a blonde boy (A/N MOVIE VERSION OF CHARACTERS PULEEZA!).
>>>> 
>>>> "I agree! Who cares about Potter? The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Kori stared at the boy and smirked.
>>>> 
>>>> "I am gonna luv this place! Finally someone that sees it my way!"
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> I am done me _1st_ Harry Potter Fic! Woo Hoo! R&R or I will use '**Avada Kedavra'** on ya! **Accio** Reviews! Muhahahaha! Thank-You! Thank-You!


End file.
